


The Monster Within

by X_Bunny_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, I think I just spoiled it, Mailman is best man, Maybe - Freeform, Multiple Endings, Probably going to draw the characters, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader-Insert, Trying my best to update regularly, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Bunny_X/pseuds/X_Bunny_X
Summary: "I-It was an a-accident! I s-swear!"Where the reader's entire existence was based on one fucked up mistake.(The first chapter is just a prologue!)(Updates 2-3 times a month)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but worth it promise!

_Frankenstein_.

 

It tells the story of gifted scientist Victor Frankenstein, who succeeds in giving life to a being of his own creation. However, this is not the perfect specimen he imagines it will be, rather a hideous creature who is rejected by Victor and mankind in general.

 

Sound familiar?

 

It should.

 

Monster kind had been on the surface for the past five years, but not the type of monsters you would expect to be in a fantasy novel. Instead, these beings were made of love, hope, and compassion. Monsters are the only known beings to have a soul made out of these three components and have a body made of magic that turns to dust when they die. It was because they were made of magic that made them vulnerable to human attacks so when the humans claimed the war on the monster kind many had fallen, and they were left with no choice but to flee underground rejected by the humans.

 

That was many years ago and monsters were free now so you'd think after all that time humans would have changed.

 

But they didn’t.

 

They spent the first year on the surface fighting for basic rights. It wasn’t until monsters offered the government 15% of all their gold that they were finally granted rights.

 

The second year they spent fighting segregation in schools. Toriel had worked hard just to have monsters and humans taught under the same classroom.

 

By the third year, riots broke out all across the city targeting monsters. Many monsters were dusted this year with no human casualties.

 

It wasn’t until the fourth year of monsters that things started to calm down and families could once again take their kids to school without the fear of being dusted just for accidentally looking at someone the wrong way. It looked like things were looking up for monsters, but many fights still broke out, and they were still treated like dirt by many.

 

Finally, in the fifth year a new president had been selected along with a mayor and thankfully they were both monster friendly. This was the jump they needed to get monsters government positions instead of relying on Frisk 99% of the time since they were the only human at the time willing enough to represent them.

 

Jeez, talk about a cliche happy ending am I right?

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

This story isn't about them, it’s about **YOU.**

 

You and a series of events that led up to…. well, I’m not one for spoilers.

 

Now let's get to it, shall we?


	2. Your Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the title you don't show up in this chapter... YET!

“There is something at work in my soul, which I do not understand.” 

-Mary Shelley, Frankenstein

  
  
  
  
  


Alphys screwed up.

 

_ Again. _

 

She was only trying to fix her mistake, but instead she made something… else.

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

It wasn’t supposed to come alive.

 

_ You… _

 

You weren’t supposed to  _ be _ alive.

  
  


 

* * *

 

**The TRUE beginning of your story**

**Alphys**

* * *

 

  
  
  


This

 

_ This _ was it

 

She had finally figured it out…

 

How to fix one of the biggest mistakes she has ever done

 

No matter how much support she received from her friends, it didn’t stop her thoughts of the past and guilt to flood her thoughts constantly. She couldn’t help but feel guilty.

 

Especially  _ now. _

 

While monsters had indeed struggled to maintain all their rights they needed to live on the surface, they still got to be free and live under the sky instead of that huge cave.

 

Amalgamates.

 

They were anything  _ but _ free. 

 

When the government caught wind they were not regular monsters but instead made up of a bunch of monsters stuck together unable to be  _ physically _ harmed, they quickly hid them from the public and demanded to the King and Queen that they make the monster go back into the Underground.

 

But they refused.

 

Of course, all this had happened after monsters had gained their rights so forcing the amalgamates back under ground was just cruel, but they didn’t care.

 

They believed that these freaks of nature didn’t have rights since they were made up of supposed dead monsters and determination extracted from dead  _ human _ children.

 

When it seemed that they wouldn’t budge the King and Queen offered them more gold to appease them and even that wasn’t enough, but the King and Queen were persistent and tried different tactics until the point came where they just might send the monsters back underground. It was at this time the Royal family was forced to send the amalgamates back underground who all too willingly left them not wanting to be the source of having to cause everyone to go back underground when they had just reached the surface not too long ago.

So down they went

 

This was what caused her to feel so guilty.

 

She had made them and given them a second “chance” of life.

 

Even if, they weren’t the same.

 

When she had heard about what was going on she constantly visited them, even more so than their families, and brought them things from the surface as gifts while she tried to find a possible solution at hand.

 

If she could only find a way to put the amalgamates back into a normal looking body, then everything would be fine but how?

 

When she had injected the bodies of the fallen, they had melted into one being with those closest.

  
  


Their bodies….

  
  


She looked up from her old desk in the lab underground and stared at Reaper Bird. When she was examining them had it ever occurred to her to check their souls?

 

Perhaps…

 

**No.**

 

If their bodies had melted (together) than what's to say that their souls haven't either?

 

…..

 

...well…

 

It wouldn’t hurt to take a look, but the only problem was that she could only see a monster soul if they were soul-bonding with someone or if they were dying. Those were the only times you could see a monster soul. They couldn’t will their soul out of their bodies like humans could since their bodies needed it to keep it sustained with the magic they needed.

 

She sighed and laid her head onto her desk with her eyes closed as she tried to think.

 

How can she see their souls without physically removing it from their bodies?

 

...souls…

 

...who can…

 

... See souls?...

 

Who can...see souls?

 

…….

 

WHO CAN SEE SOULS!

 

She shot out of her chair so fast it fell backwards startling Reaper Bird and Lemon Bread who had been quietly playing a game of chest in the corner of the lab.

 

“S-sorry” She quickly fixed her chair upright and sat down, her face red with embarrassment, but with a look of determination across her features.

 

Sans.

 

Sans could be the answer to all this.

 

She would just need to convince him 

 

But how?

 

…

 

Only one way to find out

 

She digs into her labs pocket and pulls out her mobile phone, luckily cell service could still be reached down in the underground. Before she could start second guessing herself, she presses the call button… only to immediately start mentally freaking out as to what she is to say since she isn’t the best when it involves social interaction.

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***CLICK***

 

“hello?”

 

Odd… his voice sounded tired, and he usually started off with a pun whenever he picked up the phone “Hello Sans”

 

“Oh hey Alphys haven't heard from you in a while…. What's down?”

 

“D-did you mean w-what's up?”

 

“... you know what i meant”

 

Alphys cringed inwardly she didn’t think the cell service would be bad down here “Is it that obvious?”

 

“yep”

 

“...oh”

 

“mind telling me what you're doing back  _ down there _ Alphys?”

 

“Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about”

 

“hm?”

 

This was the part she was dreading. Should she tell the truth and risk him not helping her or should she lie and deal with the consequences later?

 

…

 

She made her choice…

 

“I-I-It’s about the a-amalgamates. I'm worried that being p-put back down here after experiencing the outside world might h-h-have affected their HoPe and I can’t s-see souls, so I was hoping if you could…”

 

“check them?”

 

“Y-Yes”

 

“...” He went silent which in turn made her nervous the longer it went on. It lasted about thirty more seconds before he responded with a tried sigh, “alright but I’ll need your help with something in return”

 

“Really?!” She couldn’t believe it! She could finally fix her mistake!

 

“sure… talk to you later paps is home”

 

“A-alright bye!” 

 

***CLICK***

 

 

* * *

 

**POV SWITCH**

**Sans**

* * *

 

**** “SANS!”

 

Sans sighed tiredly, he loved his bro, but he had horrible timing. He teleported to the living room where he was sure he had heard his brother's voice. Sure enough Papyrus was there in all his glory looking rather… annoyed?

 

“what's up bro?”

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT'S UP BROTHER!” Papyrus held out his phone which Sans took curiously inspecting it to see what's wrong. When he saw the screen, his curiosity grew. The phone's screen was filled with static. Now Sans wasn’t the best when it came to human technology, but he was a hundred percent sure it wasn’t supposed to do that.

 

“SANS WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT PRANKING ACROSS TIME AND SPACE!”

 

“as much as I love pranks that wasn’t me”

 

He gave back the phone to his brother who looked stunned “T-THEN WHO'S BEEN MESSING WITH THE LIGHTS A-ALL DAY TODAY?”

 

“...lights?”

 

“YES! THEY KEEP TURNING THEMSELVES ON AND OFF AND SOMETIMES Won't WORK WHEN I FLICK THE SWITCH”

 

As if on cue the lights to the living room began flickering on and off for a few seconds until finally staying off.

 

“SEE!” Papyrus gestured to the light's “ALL DAY!”

 

“huh… weird..”

 

“OF COURSE IT IS!”

 

How… odd. It seemed like something was sucking the electricity out of their house, but what could cause…?

 

…

  
  
  
  
  


**No**

  
  
  
  
  


***BOOM***

 

Without getting a chance to prepare and explosion could be heard coming from downstairs strong enough to shake their whole house.

 

“W-WHAT WAS THAT?” Papyrus looked more alert, but Sans could just feel the nervousness coming off of Papyrus in waves which in turn made him nervous too.

 

“i’ll go check it out” San turned away from his brother and prepared himself to teleport. He had an assumption as to what could have caused that explosion, but he hoped he was wrong.

 

It would be better for everyone if he was wrong.

 

He cleared his mind of these thoughts and soon began building the place he wanted to go into his mind. When it came time to teleport, he was stopped.

 

By a shaking red gloved hand.

 

Papyrus was scared.

 

Sans could do nothing but look up at his brother’s skull in shock as fear was written all over his skull. It took his dumb metaphorical brain to catch up to what was happening and when he did he finally realized why Papyrus was scared.

 

Papyrus never did well with sudden loud noises and pitch darkness.

 

The cave in that happened at his school had left him traumatized.

 

Luckily he was better now and could sleep in the dark again just only if Sans turned on his night light and in the underground you wouldn’t hear a noise like a cave in so it wasn’t a concern but here, above ground, thunder… yeah that was a thing and that explosion…

 

...pretty similar..

 

“hey...uh how about we both go down? you know how much i hate the dark”  Not exactly entirely true but if it meant him having to act weak to boost his brothers confidence heh he would do it in a heartbeat

 

Metaphorically speaking.

 

“Y-YES I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO… FALL?” eh.. Not the best excuse has heard, but he'll roll with it. Sans held on to his brother hand tightly and shortcuts them both to the basement.

 

When he got there the emergency lights were on and most of the lab equipment he had been using to fix up and old machine ~~Gaster~~ had been working on was damaged beyond repair but despite this that wasn’t what immediately caught his attention.

 

What they found there was  _ much _ worse than his previous assumptions.

 

**Two times** as worse to be exact.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with grammer or spelling so if you find and erros feel free to say so in the comments! Thanks <3


	3. Everything is coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get started!

 

“The world to me was a secret, which I desired to discover; to her it was a vacancy, which she sought to people with imaginations of her own.”

― **Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley, Frankenstein**

  


 

 

* * *

 

 **** ******Be patient my impatient one**

 

**Alphys**

* * *

 

 

 

 

It’s been three days since that phone call with Sans

 

Three days and in that time she hasn’t received a response from him.

 

The day after she made the call she assumed she would just have to provide the information on what she exactly needed, and he would teleport underground to her lab to help out, then leave but when she texts the details and received no response she believed that perhaps he was busy that day and decided to give it a rest and try again tomorrow.

 

Day two she tried calling this time

 

No response

 

She tried again

  


No response

 

She tried it out three more times before finally just giving up opting out to try again tomorrow ~~much to her frustration~~. Today happened to be Saturday so if she got no response again, she could just wait for Papyrus at her home since he and Undyne always had their weekly sparing lessons on Sunday.

 

Day three

  
  


Papyrus never showed up.

  
  


She couldn’t hold this out any longer. Her frustration had been slowly turning to impatience as the days went on without doing anything. She had the DETERMINATION and the extraction machine all ready for the operation since day one and dragging things out like this was just going to make her guilt grow on not being able to provide a fast solution to the Amalgamates problem.

 

So when Monday came around she didn’t bother trying to contact Sans again, instead, she set up the equipment.

 

And got to work.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 **** ******POV SWITCH**

 

**???**

* * *

  


 

 

What

.

.

.

does it mean to be alive?

.

.

.

Are you alive?

.

.

.

If so

.

.

.

W

H

Y

?

.

.

.

You don’t know

.

.

.

  


 

* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**Undye**

* * *

****

 

 

 ****

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

***RING***

 

No response

 

Again

 

This had been the twentieth time she had called papyrus and each time he never picked up the phone. Undyne could say what she wanted about Papyrus but no matter what time you call him on the phone night, day, afternoon, morning he would ALWAYS answer within the first _two_ rings…

 

But now

 

He's gone

 

~~Again~~

 

Something was going on

 

She could feel it

 

Alphys had been acting really weird lately and at first Undyne had just simply thought she was feeling guilty again over what was happening with the amalgamates but recently she's been going back underground and visiting them a little too often and too long to just be simple visits

 

Something was going on

 

And it somehow involved the font brothers if her girlfriend's latest obsession with them meant anything.

 

So first things first

 

Let's go find them

 

As Undyne closed the front door to her home she missed seeing the lights flickering on and off.

 

 

 

 

* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**Papyrus**

* * *

  
  


 

“HEY PUNK PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE. ALPHYS AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU GUYS FROM THE PAST COUPLE OF TIMES *SIGH* PAPYRUS PLEASE PICK UP”

 

***CLICK***

 

SIGH

 

It wasn’t easy keeping something like this from his friends and with a friendship as great as what he and Undyne had Papyrus was sure she was bound to find out what was going on. While her puzzle solving skills could use some work, her tracking ability...

 

That's what he was most worried about

 

Whenever he and his brother had gone over to Undyne and Alphys’ house they had always teleported there because of the driving distance from each other's homes and never bothered to tell them their address since well he was happy to go through the trouble of visiting them whenever they had their weekly sparring lessons.

 

Today it seemed not telling them their address was a blessing in disguise

 

Papyrus joined his brother on their lime green couch

 

Or to who he thought was his brother

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were going to need a bigger couch...

  


...and house

  


* * *

 

 **** ******POV SWITCH**

 

**Alphys**

* * *

********

 

 

Everything was ready

 

All she had to do was make the bodies

 

She hoped Papyrus didn’t mind

 

With the amalgamates she wouldn't make a mechanical body as she did for Mettaton. For this, she would need to make a body that has magic flowing through it already so something mechanical wouldn’t work.

 

Thankfully

 

She had just the solution

  
  


Alphys put down the box she had been carrying down onto the bed. It was definitely heavier than it looked. She picked up one of the bright blue items inside, having to use both claws, and inspected it before putting it down carefully onto the bed. She really could afford to damage them on accident.

 

“Hm... Femur probably?”

 

It was certainly long enough to be one

 

She scrunched up her face in thought for a while before looking through the box again for one in similar size.

 

On the box

 

**SPECIAL ATTACKS**

 

Was neatly written on it with a black marker

 

 

 

 

* * *

  **POV SWITCH**

 

**SANS**

* * *

  


 

This…

 

...wasn’t what he had been expecting...

 

_...not at all..._

 

In the span of three days his life had been even more complicated than it already was, and he doesn't even know _WHY_.

 

Sure the machine was unstable to be around but not unstable enough to _activate_ itself and suck the power out of their house

 

Thankfully he had managed to fix the power which now seemed to be working just fine, but he doubts they really needed light in the house

 

What with all the _natural lighting_ coming in through the _holes_ in their walls.

 

Sans sighed he seriously needed a nap and thankfully with Papyrus entertaining their “guests” he could have one. He began preparing a shortcut to his bed when the kitchens light began flickering. Like the way they had first flickered when the machine first broke down. He redirected his shortcut down towards the basement only to find…

 

One of their guests had beat him to it.

 

Huh… he wasn’t surprised

 

They _did_ in a way have the same personality after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to write but with finals coming up it might be a while before my next update.


	4. Mothers sacrifice

“Hateful day when I received life!' I exclaimed in agony. 'Accursed creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust? God, in pity, made man beautiful and alluring, after his own image; but my form is a filthy type of yours, more horrid even from the very resemblance. Satan had his companions, fellow-devils, to admire and encourage him; but I had solitary and abhorred.” 

 

― Mary Shelley,  Frankenstein

  
  
  
  


* * *

Mother of all Messes

 

Undyne

* * *

 

 

She did it

 

Undyne had found out where the brothers lived and truth be told

 

.

.

.

 

It wasn't hard

 

.

.

.

 

In a way, she was a bit…

 

.

.

.

 

Disappointed!

  
  


Jeez hadn’t she taught that dork anything?! It had taken her less than four hours to find out exactly where they lived!

  
  


She was at least expecting some sort of challenge or adventure to find her friends… oh well… As much as she loved a good ol’ challenge her friends would always be more important… and speaking of which…

 

Undyne parked her yellow Mecedes-Benz in front of the Sans and Papyrus' house. She couldn’t help but notice just how it wasn’t much different from their old house…

 

No

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

 

It looked  _ exactly _ the same to their old house back down at the underground. The only thing different with this one was it had a newer coat of paint and none of their old decorations that usually covered their house was nowhere in sight. Also, there was no snow covering the rooftop, but she had  _ expected _ that.

 

Undye gets out of her car and shuts the door behind her not bothering to lock it. She eagerly jumped over the fence and cut through the lawn to get to the door passing a for sale sign on her way there. When she made it to the door her fist was in mid-air about to give the door the pounding of its life but her phone rang.

 

***RING***

 

_ NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What horrible timing! _

 

***RING***

 

She pulled out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans not bothering to check the caller ID and just pressing accept.

 

_ Whoever this was it better be a fucking emergency! _

 

***RING***

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

Stretch

* * *

 

Someone…

 

Someone was at the door, and he wasn't sure how to feel about that although this universe seemed great the “originals” never had any visitors… unless it was the mailman. He  _ swore _ the mailman was out to get him but could never prove it…

 

_ Yet. _

 

Anyways even if the mysterious person behind this door hadn't knocked, yet he could still hear them standing outside, waiting for what? He doesn’t know. Heck, maybe he was being overly paranoid with this… 

 

Or maybe

 

It was the mailman again

 

“That sneaky son of a-”

 

“PAPY!”

 

Stretch turned to face his brother “oh hey bro what's up?”

 

Blue came down from the stairs and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at him with an annoyed look “THE CEILING PAPY WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS!”

 

“Nyeh heh right forgot sorry”

 

Blue gave an annoyed huff before looking behind him at the door muffled talking could be heard coming from the other side. “IS SOMEONE AT THE DOOR? IS IT THE MAILMAN?”

 

“What? N-”

 

“PAPY WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS… LEAVE THE POOR MAILMAN ALONE!”

 

“No that’s not… what are you doing?” Blue moved towards the door reaching out to the golden colored handle.

 

“WELL IM OPENING THE DOOR OF COURSE! SOMEONE NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR RUDE BEHAVIOR AND AS THE MAGNIFICANT OLDER BROTHER THAT I AM I SHALL TAKE RESPONSIBILITY MEH HEH HEH!” Blue opened the door before Stretch could argue “HELLO MAIL HUMAN! I APOLOGIZE IF P-” He stopped talking once he noticed

 

No one was there

 

“HUH… PERHAPS T WAS THE WIND?” He looked back to Stretch unsure of himself while slowly closing the door and locking it.

 

“...must have been some strong wind” 

 

Ugh, he was way overdue for a smoke break. 

 

Stretch took out a piece of monster candy out of the pocket of his hoodie and began to unwrap it.

 

Before his bro could fully close the door, he had noticed something

 

On the street in front of their house, tire markings could be seen

 

While Stretch hasn’t been on the surface for long he had read enough about cars to know what those were and what they could mean.

 

Whoever had been at the door…

 

Had left in a hurry.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

Sans

* * *

  
  
  


San was… honestly…

  
  


Glad

 

With the move, he had found a distraction from the chaos that was his life at the moment. While the swap brothers didn’t seem too bothered with being transported here, he could exactly say the same thing about the fell brothers.

 

They were…

 

Difficult.

 

Another great thing about the move.

  
  
  
  


They would get their own rooms.

 

This house was great, and he had paid for it to be built exactly like the one they had back underground so Papyrus could feel better about leaving their old home.

 

He had made some memories in that house good and bad.

 

….

 

***PING***

 

Oh, right his phone.

 

He had forgotten about that

  
  


On the first night that they had met the other brothers…

 

Well, let's just say it wasn’t pretty. Even with his clean freak of a brother bone shards and broken pieces of well  **everything** could still be found lying around the house somewhere this included his phone. During the all-out battle between brothers his phone had managed to get caught in the crossfire and had gotten damaged. Thankfully this morning he had found the old phone he had used in the underground in some old boxes in the attic.

 

Sans ignored the notification from his phone.

 

Whoever it was, it could wait.

 

Sans opened the drawer to his desk and began packing the things neatly away in a box.

 

Again his phone sent a notification

 

***PING***

 

Again he ignored it.

 

Then

 

It did it again

 

***PING***

 

And

 

Again

 

***PING***

 

***PING***

 

A

N

D

 

A

G

A

I

N

 

***PING***

 

***PING***

 

***PING***

  
  


Stars! Couldn't he just have  _ one _ day to  _ himself _ !?

 

Granted packing away his things to move to another house wasn’t his ideal way to spend a day but it served as a distraction from all this chaos and besides, he hasn’t been able to sleep for the past three days. His nights had recently been plagued with nightmares likely due to the stress he was facing at the moment.

 

Speaking of.

 

***PING***

 

He fricking knew it

 

Fully annoyed Sans grabbed his phone off his desk a little more aggressively than he had intended to and looked at the messages he had received on undernet.

 

He read through the first three

His eye lights went out, but he kept scrolling and reading.

  
  


It wasn't until the fifth message that he teleported out of the basement lab hoping he wasn't too late.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

Alphys

* * *

  
  
  


Alphys had only managed to make one body before she ran out of the bones she would need to make more.

 

Heck, she had even run out of the bones necessary to make one body and had ended up using the most recent blue attacks which were still fully charged with power from when Papyrus had made them.

 

I would take two full months before the magic of a boss monster could fully disappear from something. The bones she had been using before were at most one month old but halfway through she ran out and ended up using attacks that were at most a week old.

 

She hoped nothing would go wrong.

 

With the body done she had asked who would want to go first

 

While the others seemed reluctant, Snowdrakes mother was the one to jump at the opportunity to be the first with a body.

 

Now time to get to work

 

**(Time skip)**

 

With the amalgamate in the determination extraction machine and the body nearby hooked up to the machine she could finally start all that was left was to give the body a bit of her magic so it could handle the electric shock that was most likely going to occur seeing as how much electrical power was being pumped into the body.

 

Alphys put her hand on the ribcage of the skeleton and pumped some of her magic inside this would prevent the bones from being damaged if anything were to happen.

 

She had done the same to Snowdrake’s mother.

 

Once she finished she walked over to the control panel that controlled the DT extraction machine and turned it on

 

.

.

.

 

She hadn’t expected it to go horribly wrong.

 

Both were electrocuted with high voltages of electricity causing a blackout to occur in the lab along with the whole city.

 

The lights went out

 

A blood-curdling scream echoed along the walls of the empty lab.

 

Thankfully the backup generator activated or Alphys would never be able to explain what had happened next.

 

The amalgamate, who’s soul was floating above their chest dripping with the determination being sucked out of it lay, limply in the machine.

 

Hurriedly Alphys grabbed the soul as gently as she could and took it over to the body holding it overt he chest so the determination could leak out onto the body.

 

When the first drop hit the skeleton a soul began to take form and grow and with it her excitement

 

Until…

 

Until the magic of Papyrus, the amalgamate, and herself began to mix in with the  **Determination** .

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

One thing she had learned from this was…

 

You should  **never** mix magic and  **Determination**

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

She hadn’t expected the explosion

 

Or 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


For the skeleton to come alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mailman *Exists*
> 
> Stretch: I've got my eye on you... -_-


	5. Happy Birthday! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life hates me
> 
> The original chapter was supposed to be 20 pages...
> 
> It got deleted
> 
> R.I.P. My motivation
> 
> So instead of waiting for me to write the whole thing, here is part one. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Accursed creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust?”

 

― **Mary Shelley, Frankenstein**

  
  
  


* * *

Four Stages

 

???

* * *

 

  
  


Why…

 

Why does it hurt?

 

Instinctively your hand came to rub at your closed eye sockets. They ached after witnessing the explosion of bright light.

 

“U-Undyne I messed up…”

 

...What's that?

 

Sitting up from the uncomfortable bed the white sheet covering the lower half of your skeletal body falls down to just your lap. Forcefully you blink away the colorful spots filling your vision and look towards the direction of the noise tilting your head slightly sideways to try and hear it more clearly.

 

“I-I think she’s still breathing...hard to t-tell with t-three mouths…”

 

There it is again!

 

What...what _IS_ that?

 

.

.

.

 

It sounds…

 

Familiar?

 

“Ok...ok...p-please hurry!”

 

Gasp! More noise!

 

….

 

You should go check it out!

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Wait...how can I get from here...to over there?

 

Hmm...

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Oh! Maybe those things can help you again!

 

You look down at your arms that now lay limp on your lap after rubbing your sockets. You silently stare at them waiting to see if they move. As time passes your gaze becomes more and more intense until finally, you manage to wiggle your fingers.

 

Which apparently freaked you out

 

IT MOVED!

 

You flinched and tried to move away from the thing that had suddenly moved, but _thankfully_ your arms were attached to your body so it moved along with you.

 

And~ it freaked you out even more

 

IT’S FOLLOWING ME!

 

Panicked, you kicked off the sheets and eventually kicked yourself off the bed landing face first on the hard concrete floor.

 

***SMACK***

 

Why does it **hurt** again?

 

Lifting your skull small particles of dust mixed in with tears fall to the ground, you look around you before you begin lifting yourself, it isn’t until you're already standing that you realize those things from before are apparently attached to you and move only when you want them to.

 

You bring your hands up and clench and unclench them trying to get a feel on how to make them work and after a while when you feel like you got the hang of it you look at the doorway in which the sound had originated from and where someone moving about can be heard.

 

Whatever the thing making the sound was you couldn’t help but feel like it was important you meet them…

  
  


You should go see what it is.

  
  


Crouching down slowly and carefully you go onto your hinge joints until you're on all fours.

 

There we go!

  
  


Slowly you crawled your way to the doorway.

  
  
  


* * *

POV SWITCH

 

Alphys

* * *

 

  
  
  


Snowdrake's mother was okay.

 

Thankfully, it was near impossible to dust and amalgamate or else she might have...might have…

.

.

.

.

.

Anyways!

 

Despite her lack of better judgment she had sent texts to Sans via Undernet hoping to finally reach him but again no answer.

 

She needs to talk to Undyne.

 

While Snowdrake's mother wasn’t dusting, she wasn’t doing too well either. Most of the determination that kept her and the many other souls stuck together had been drained but thankfully there was still enough to keep them from dusting.

 

Alphys grabbed her phone from her lab coat pocket and called Undyne

 

***RING***

 

Hopefully…

 

***RING***

 

Hopefully, Undyne would understand…

 

***RING***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Right?

  
  


“Hello?”

  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**Undyne**

* * *

 

  
  
  


“Hello?”

 

She huffed shifting the phone to her right arm and reaching out for the door with her left preparing to knock.

 

“U-Undyne!”

 

Her hand froze in front of the door.

 

She could recognize this stutter anywhere

 

“Alphys?...What’s up?”

 

Her hand fell to her side, forgetting her past mission in favor of helping her date mate and for whatever reason, she couldn’t shake the reason that something was wrong.

 

“Hey Alphys here I-I think I some need h-help”

 

“…”

 

“Undyne?”

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU HURT? **DID SOMEONE HURT YOU!?** WHERE ARE YOU HURTING?! OH IN THE NAME OF ASGORE I'M COMING!”

 

She didn’t wait for a response because well she didn’t have to if her date mate was hurting or if someone had **hurt** her… she'd take care of it.

  
  


She **_had_ ** to.

  
  


Whatever had happened to Sans and Papyrus could wait. Those goofballs could take care of each other she’d just have to come back.

 

Cutting through the lawn she wasted little to no time threw her phone into the passenger seat and got in her car and drove off.

 

Halfway down the street, Undyne realized she had left Alphys talking to herself and that she didn’t know exactly where she was going

 

Or what was going on

 

Stopping at a red light she took the short amount of time she had to grab her phone and using its “Bluetooth” (which she found confusing when she first got a phone because it was either blue or a tooth) feature connects the call to her stereo.

 

“Alphys! You still there?”

 

“Ye-”

 

“Good tell me where you are right now”

 

“I’m a-at the Holland l-lab but there is something I need to t-”

 

“Okay, I’ll see you there” She grabbed her phone prepared to end the call and make her way to MT. Ebott but just as she was about to end the call when a sharp intake of a breath could be heard before...

 

“Undyne!”

 

that...

 

Now Undyne was one to _always_ follow the law, but when Alphys had raised her volume, especially when it was aimed at her… well she had no choice but to be shocked, therefore not bothering to take notice the light had turned green or that she was being honked at by the people in the back of her

 

It took Undyne a minute, but she finally reacted and continued driving in silence whatever Alphys had to say it must be important if she raised her voice because she **never** raised her voice

 

“S-Sorry”

 

“...No, it’s okay it was… it was my fault anyways”

 

“...”

  
“Alphys?”

 

“U-Undyne I messed up…”

 

She doesn’t know why but the nervousness in her voice was…

 

Different

  
  
  
  


but

  
  
  
  


_Familiar_

 

**!**

 

She remembers. Alphys did the same thing when they were back underground when she first confessed about the Amalgamates to her when Alphy’s was on a date with the little punk and when…

 

“Alphys please tell me you didn’t”

 

“…”

 

She sighed hopefully she could get there in time she had a feeling it was Snowdrake’s mother that volunteered. She had never met the woman, but from what Snowdrake told her during her time living in Snowdin she would be the type to volunteer at any chance to reunite with her son.

 

“How is she?”

 

“I-I think she’s still breathing...hard to t-tell with t-three mouths…”

 

“Alright I’ll be there as soon as I can”

 

“Ok...ok...p-please hurry!”

  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**Alphys**

* * *

 

  
  
  


Alphys couldn’t stop shaking

 

She had gotten off the phone only moment ago with Undyne, but she couldn't get that line out of her head

 

“Alphys please tell me you didn’t”

 

Undyne had sounded so…

  


Disappointed

  
  
  
  


No

  


U-Undyne had said to her that she would always love her no matter what mistake she made

 

…

 

Right?

 

….

 

She should be thinking of more important things for now so shaking her previous depressive thoughts, she went to go check on the determination machine….

 

Or she would have if the skeleton in the doorway wasn’t in the way…

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

WAIT

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here lies my motivation
> 
> We had a good run  
> (P.S. I'm still going with this story, I'm just being dramatic)


	6. Happy Birthday!(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is non-licorice flavored

“Of what a strange nature is knowledge! It clings to the mind when it has once seized on it like a lichen on the rock.” 

  
  


―  **Mary Shelley, Frankenstein**

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Hello?**

 

Sans

* * *

  
  
  
  


**ALPHYS** _ (five hours ago) _

 

(I need help)

  
  


(I did it without you…)

  
  


(Something went wrong)

 

(Please answer)

 

(SANS)

 

(...)

 

(?)

 

 

(Recent)  **Legendaryfartmaster2**

 

(on my way)

  
  
  


Pocketing his phone he took a shortcut to the true lab when he got there he was in front of the vending machine which wasn’t at all that surprising because any time he thought of the true lab this particular spot always comes to mind. No matter how much time has passed, he would never forget his favorite place to take a break from a hard day of working in the lab.

 

…

 

Speaking of the lab where’s Alphys?

 

Judging (heh) from her texts him coming here to check on something sounded important, but no sound can be heard with the exception of the slight buzzing sound coming from the old ceiling panel lights. Shoving his skeletal hands into his pockets Sans began to walk to the left where the sinks and examination tables should be, if his memory was correct, for any sign of Alphys.

 

“alphys ya here?”

 

Poking his skull into the doorway he looked around. The sinks were still untouched so nothing important there but what caught his attention was the examination table. On top of one of the tables a box he usually sees in his brother’s room was now lying on its side and empty.

 

Huh

 

.

.

.

 

What would Alphys need those things for?

 

… 

 

Only one way to find out

 

Since Alphys had already done the experiment, she must be around the determination extraction machine.

 

Makes sense

 

Not bothering to walk, he shortcuts himself there and once again called her name. He didn’t have to raise his voice many thanks to the odd echo the true lab gave.

 

“Alphys?”

 

“I-In here!”

 

Heading towards the direction of her voice he followed it down the hallway to the large room with all the beds in it. One of the great things about being a monster is their advanced hearing and despite any echo which would have been hard for a normal human to pinpoint Sans did it with ease.

 

Scanning the room he found Alphys near one of the messier beds but…

 

She wasn’t alone

 

Behind Alphys was a monster but not just any monster judging by the fact it looked like someone he knows…

 

“Papyrus?”

  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**Alphys**

* * *

  
  
  


Alphys  **shrieked** and backed up quickly causing her to step on her lab coat and trip. There in the doorway was a naked skeleton on all fours who stared at her and what was worse about this situation was that Alphys was one hundred percent sure that the skeleton who was now creeping closer was the one she had made and  _ left _ on a bed she had moved near the determination extraction machine.

 

It took a while to process what exactly had happened to cause this or at least to guess as to what could have happened 

 

She froze

  
  


**WHAT**

  
  


**HAD**

 

**SHE**

  
  


**DONE**

  
  
  


How?!.... How did this happen!

 

Sure, she might have rushed into things, but by her calculations of the machine, none of this should have happened!

 

And don’t get her started o-on…

 

Wait…

.

.

.

.

.

 

WHERE DID THEY GO!?

 

Great just great it hasn’t even been five minutes and she already-oh wait

 

T-there next to the fake plant…

.

.

.

.

.

_ Relax Alphys… breathe _

 

She doesn't have time to freak out Undyne will be here any minute and if she sees them well she’ll be…

  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Now isn’t the time to think about that

  
  
  
  
  
  


Shaking off her nervous jitters she turns to the skeleton who was currently trying to chew off a leaf from the fake plant.

 

“Oh! You m-must be hungry.”

 

At the sound of her speaking the skeleton monster perked up and spit out the leaf in favor of staring at Alphys so she tried again.

 

“F-food. You want food?”

.

.

.

 

No response

 

The only thing Alphys got from the skeleton was a blank stare and a tilt of the head.

 

“Oh, right you can’t talk yet…”

 

Digging into her lab coat she brought out two monster candies and began to clumsily unwrap one in a rush. The crinkling of the wrapper seemed to get their attention as they crawled closer until they were directly in front of Alphys.

 

Crouching down, she held out the candy for them to take to which they did. Sitting down on the ground the skeleton grabbed it and giving it a quick glance shoved in into their mouth. The only response Alphys got in return was the quiet rumbling sound coming from them, which oddly sounded a lot like a purr. Opening the other candy she shoved in into her own mouth in a similar but more graceful manner and held it there while it began to dissolve

 

While they were distracted she began to inspect them.

 

They were definitely a girl

 

Sure, she  _ made _ the body, but she had no way of knowing until now if the body had altered itself in the process of… coming alive

Speaking of bodies…

 

Quickly taking off her lab coat to reveal a black turtleneck and orange pencil skirt she begins dressing the skeleton which, thankfully, offered little resistance. Once finished she stepped back and inspected them the lab coat, which was big to her, fit like a small dress for them.

 

Hm...

 

Know that she takes a step back and  _ really _ look at them they seem to resemble Papyrus… she’ll have to look into this later

 

***DING***

 

Huh?...

 

Looking around Alphys spotted her phone on the ground not too far from where she fell. While the skeleton was distracting itself with another monster candy she found in the lab coat, Alphys checked who had messaged her.

  
  
  
  
  


It was Sans

  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

**???**

* * *

 

 

 

For some reason the... thing??? Seemed distressed which in turn made her uneasy. You don't know why, but you feel connected to this being like... they’re important…

 

You’re sure you’ll figure it out later, but for now, this yummy thing has your name on it 

If 

you

Could 

Only 

Get

It

**OUT!!!**

 

Huffing in annoyance you spit out the candy, which still had the candy wrapper on it. You know the thing surrounding the food isn’t edible, but you can’t figure out how to take it out…   
  


Wait...

 

Remembering the way yellow unwrapped it you find the edge of the wrapper and begins to slowly unwrap it until you get the candy out and happily shove it into your mouth letting out a little happy purr at your success. 

 

***It has a distinct, non-licorice flavor.**

 

Hm... what’s non-licorice?

 

Well, whatever it is it tastes great!

 

Puffing out your chest in pride you turn to see if her yellow had seen what you accomplished…

 

You deflate a little when you realized she hadn’t even noticed.

 

Your yellow was just quietly mumbling to herself. It was clear she was unhappy about something. Maybe you should bring her something to make her happy!

 

Getting back on all fours you go back to the previous room you were in with the beds and spot the sheet on the bed you woke up on lying on the ground. During your absence, Alphys seems to have finally taken notice and follows you.

 

“Wait! Where are you go-?”

 

Yellow froze and turned her head to the door leading to a hallway, she hadn’t been to yet.

 

Yellow seems to be listening for something and when she heard what she was looking for Yellow quickly helped you get onto two legs and held you behind her. The stress was now coming off her in waves, making you a bit agitated.

“alphys?”

Yellow turns to look at you and noticing your agitation starts to awkwardly whisper comforting words to you.

 

Of course, you don’t understand  _ anything _ she just told you but… you appreciate the attempt.

 

“I-In here!”

 

It takes a couple of seconds before a figure is standing in the doorway and looking around the dusty room before his gaze finally lands on the two and he utters one single word as his eye lights grow big in surprise as he focuses on you.

 

“Papyrus?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

What the heck is a Papyrus?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Judging (heh) from her texts..." 
> 
> (Meanwhile with Papyrus)
> 
> I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I FEEL GREATLY ANNOYED


	7. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new magic trick

“Of what a strange nature is knowledge! It clings to the mind when it has once seized on it like a lichen on the rock.” 

 

 

―  **Mary Shelley, Frankenstein**

  
  


* * *

**Where are they?**

 

Sans

* * *

  
  
  
  


“Papyrus?”

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

No

 

That isn’t Papyrus

  
  


Sans continued to stare at this new ...monster?

 

…

 

No, whatever this thing was, it definitely wasn’t a monster. The soul energy that came from the creature wasn’t normal for a monster.

 

“S-Sans I can explain!”

 

He glanced at Alphys for a second before returning his attention to the other skeleton in the room. While Alphys explained the situation Sans couldn’t help but feel uneasy and tune out her explanation only nodding to show he was “listening” when really all he could do was stare into the eyelights of the creature who stared back at him.

 

“-so when it turned out to be a failure I-”

 

He should probably check them.

 

***CHECK***

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

**D E N I E D**

 

…

 

What?

  
  


***CHECK***

 

**D E N I E D**

  
  


Why?

  
  


***CHECK***

 

**D E N I E D**

Why?!

  
  


***CHECK***

 

**D E N I E D**

  
  


Why doesn’t it work?!

  
  


“- a-and that's when she first appeared but I promise she’s-”

 

Beads of blue sweat began to appear on his skull as his unease grew. Whatever this thing was it was apparently able to deny a  **CHECK** which as far as he knew should be impossible.

 

.

.

.

.

 

***CHECK***

 

***SANS 1 ATK  1 DEF**

***He feels uneasy**

***Can only deal 1 damage.**

  
  


Sans got the chills and prepared himself unconsciously for ...something.

 

“Alphys” Sans called out suddenly, startling Alphys as she was in the middle of reasons why this creature wasn’t dangerous. “Y-yes?” she squeaked out preparing herself to be lectured by him.

 

“ **Get away from them now.** ”

 

“What? W-why?”

 

He didn’t have time to explain this… thing could be triggered at any moment with how hostile they were being and he  _ needed _ to get Alphys out of here before that happened. Sans made a grab for Alphys’ arm, which was the wrong move as a wall of bones appeared in front of him before he could even reach her.

 

“S-Sans?

 

He  _ really  _ needs to get her out of here.

 

He shortcutted behind Alphys and grabbing onto her shoulder before shortcutting again outside of the underground.

 

Alphys seemed to be in shock for awhile before she snapped out of it and looked around determining where exactly she was. This was the first time she had been shortcutted anywhere (that she knew of) so her shock was understandable. She turned to Sans “Sa-”

 

...

 

He was already gone

  
  
  


When Sans came back he didn’t expect to see what he saw before him.

 

The skeleton was…

 

gone

 

* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

Papyrus

* * *

  
  
  


“SANS!”

 

“YES?” Blue answered popping his head into the kitchen doorway to see why Papyrus was calling him. “OH, MY APOLOGIES BLUE I WAS CALLING FOR  _ MY _ BROTHER. HAVE YOU PERHAPS SEEN HIM?”

 

“SORRY I SUPPOSE I HAVEN’T GOTTEN USED TO MY NEW NAME HERE YET AND AS FOR THE CLASSIC ME” Blue squinted his eye sockets and tapped his chin deep in thought as he tried to remember when the last time he saw classic Sans “I HAVEN’T SEEN HIM SINCE THIS MORNING”

 

“SIGH I SUPPOSE I COULD ASK HIM LATER…” Papyrus went into the living room with Blue following close behind. 

 

“WHAT’S WRONG PAPYRUS?”

 

Papyrus turned around and looked at Blue perhaps he should tell someone… his brother didn’t seem to be home and Blue was a version of his brother…

 

“WELL… THIS MORNING EDGE CHALLENGED ME TO A DUEL AGAIN IN WHICH I GLADLY ACCEPTED AND ENCOURAGED BUT THIS TIME DURING OUR SPARING SECCION MY BLUE ATTACKS DIDN’T SEEM TO BE WORKING”

 

Blue looked at him confused but concern evident in his eyelights “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT WORKING?”

 

“I MEAN I COULDN’T SUMMON THEM AT ALL EVERYTIME I WANTED TO MAKE ONE NOTHING WOULD SHOW UP”

 

“HMM..” Blue looked down to the ground his brow (??) furrowed in confusion. If this was some type of monster sickness he definitely hadn’t heard of it before… maybe he should ask Papy he might know. 

 

.

.

.

.

.

Wait…

 

“PAPYRUS HAVE YOU SEEN PAPY?”

 

Papyrus shook his head.

 

“I HAVEN’T SE-”

 

“HAVE ANY OF YOU IMBECILES SEEN SANS? THAT IDIOT SEEMS TO HAVE RUN OFF SOMEWHERE” Edge walked in and looked around the living room for his brother before settling his eyelights on the two who had been having a conversation.

 

“YOU MEAN RED?” Blue piped up 

 

Edge glared at Blue “SANS” he spat out. He hadn’t been in favor of the new names they had received.

 

Before Blue could say anything Papyrus cut in “IS HE MISSING TOO?”

 

Edge scowled at particularly no one before looking at the other two “SEEMS LIKE OUR IDIOT BROTHERS HAVE RUN OFF”

  
  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

 

Stretch

* * *

 

Stretch might not have a ton of information on the surface like this universes Sans or Papyrus but it didn’t take a genius to find the grocery store this universe’s Papyrus kept talking about.

  
  


The internet was useful like that

  
  


“Heh I didn’t take you for sneaking out type”

 

Stretch didn’t have to look back to know who had followed him to the entrance of the grocery store

 

“Hey  _ Red _ ”

 

Red growled at the nickname, but let it go in favor of asking something else. “So..” he shoved his skeleton hands in his pockets before walking closer until he was right next to Stretch both facing the grocery store “you got sick of their cooking too?”

 

He nodded. There was only so much Stretch could take and eating nothing but inedible burnt, but yet still undercooked food with a hint of glass and sprinkles everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner was too much to handle.

 

He needed some real food…

 

No offence to his older brother

 

This was the only place he could shortcut to considering the amount of detail classic Papyrus gave them and thankfully this was the place where he described to them the most

 

The place that hopefully had some decent food

 

Red smirked “Well after you”

 

Stretch looked down at him, about to say something, but decided against it. He didn’t like Red but there was no point in fighting since they'll have to put up with each other for a while.

 

Without hesitating Stretch walked through the automatic doors with Red following close behind. When they entered a human greeted them at the door with their fake customer pleasing smile. Stretch just gave them a polite nod while Red chose to ignore them this is their first time at a grocery store or in any place filled with humans. The only human he knew was Chara and the other humans, he had seen where only people from a distance of classic’s house who were people passing by or that darn mailman.

 

At the moment, Red and Stretch weren’t really looking for anything in particular they were mainly curious to how a store could be so big. In the underground you could buy things as well, but usually the monsters, selling would give you only a few options to choose the options given was never as big as the things offered at the grocery store.

 

While looking through the isle both Red and himself found honey and mustard and found a shopping cart. Red ended up hopping into the shopping cart while Stretch just pushed him around not really minding since he didn’t really weigh anything.

It took them a while of going around in silence before Stretch thought of something.

 

“Hey have you happen to have seen Sans since breakfast?”

 

Earlier stretch had been looking for Sans but had never found him.

 

Red opened on of his eye sockets before staring at Stretch before closing it again to get comfy in the shopping cart.

 

“your looking at him”

 

“you know wh-“

 

Stretch stopped mid sentence and basically ran away, leaving Red alone in the shopping cart.

 

That was definitely them, he would never forget the way they looked there was no way he could forget the second most terrifying human he has ever seen.

 

**The** **mailman**

 

He turned in an isle with Stretch following not too far off from him. Something about the way he looked made Stretch suspicious of him and no matter how much he was made fun of he wouldn’t stop until he proved it.

 

When the mailman made another turn into an isle Stretch was held back by a person who managed to get in the way with their shopping cart. Apparently it only took a few seconds to lose the mailman since he couldn’t find him in any of the other isles close by. Sighing Stretch began making his way back to where he had left Red in the shopping cart, but on his way there he bumped into someone which was surprising since he was sure no one had been in front of him.

 

“Sorry about th-“

 

Huh

 

Sans...

 

Sans had never mentioned any other skeletons living above ground.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to say sorry about not posting the chapter at the time it was supposed have been up. I had a a couple of family matters that had to be taken care of first and as an apology I’ll definitely be working harder to release the next chapter faster.


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The little things you forget, kill me.” 
> 
> \- pleasefindthis, I Wrote This For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated! :D

“Her health, and even the tranquillity of her hitherto constant spirit had been shaken by what she had gone through.” 

 

―  **Mary Shelley, Frankenstein**

 

 

* * *

**Where are they?**

Undyne/Alphys

* * *

 

 

Undyne had finally made it to the “entrance” of Mt.Ebott where Frisk had fallen to the underground. She would have gone through the back exit where the barrier had previously been, but she would have to go to the other side of the mountain to get there, so she found it faster to just take the path Frisk had. So going as fast as she could she made her way there and when she arrived she was confused yet pleasantly surprised to see Alphys there.

 

“Alphys?”

 

Alphys did not respond she was too busy pacing back and forth in front of the large hole mumbling to herself so quietly Undyne’s trained ears couldn’t even hear what she was saying.

Hm..

How odd...Alphys lab coat was missing and she usually always had it on unless she  **absolutely** needed to take it off. She walked closer and put her hand on Alphys’s shoulder, she didn't want to accidentally startle her and jump into the hole. Alphys had always been a jumpy one.

 

When Alphys felt someone touch her shoulder she looked up hoping to see Sans back with...them. She was a little disappointed to see Undyne at first but that soon vanished when she realized that Undyne could help her talk to Sans!

 

Hugging Undyne she quickly began to explain the situation to Undyne

 

Maybe now Sans would listen.

  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

Red

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


Red hadn’t realized he had been abandoned at first but that soon changed when he felt he was no longer moving… or rather that Stretch was no longer pushing him. While his eyes had been closed he figured the footsteps he had heard were from someone passing by, but he soon found out they were, in fact, the footsteps of the idiot that left him. Annoyed and a little pissed off Red climbed out of the shopping cart, careful not to drop their food supply for the next week, and looked for Stretch while pushing the cart with him.

 

“Stupid ass hole leaving me behind” he grumbled out glaring at any human that dared make eye contact.

 

It only took him a couple of minutes to find Stretch in a few isles away from where they had originally been but…

 

He wasn’t alone.

 

It seemed to be with some sort of human wearing white clothing he wasn't sure if they were a human, though he didn’t get a chance to get a good look at them since Stretch managed to cover them up with his own body. 

 

“hey! thanks for leaving me you dou-”

 

Before he could finish they were gone but not without him getting a good look at who was with him.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Why in Asgore’s name was there another skeleton!?

 

 

* * *

 

**POV SWITCH**

Stretch

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Looks like Sans lied to them.

.

.

Right?

.

.

 

That  **had** to be it.

 

For what other explanation could there be to another skeleton being there? Even when they were all from different universes they all had at least one thing in common…

  
  


They were all the last of their kind.

  
  


In every universe, no other skeleton had existed except him, Sans, and ------

  
  
  


So…

 

Where  **did** they come from?

  
  


For their arrival, the machine required an immense amount of electrical energy just to power it. The amount of power it needed was enough to cause a blackout for one part of the city even if it didn’t last too long so something similar should have happened to announce the arrival of this new skeleton but yet he hadn’t seen anything like that in the few days he’s been in this universe unless… the required energy for bringing four monsters was different from bringing one!

 

Ugh…

 

He felt like an idiot

 

Of course, the amount of power it took to bring four would differ from the power it needed to bring only one.

  
  


…

  
  
  


He sighed, mentally facing palming for not seeing it sooner and looked down at the new skeleton he held out his hand out to them to help them up from the floor.

  
  


“names Papyrus as you can probably tell but call me stretch and you are?”

 

“...” They stared at his stretched out hand then looked back at him with their head tilted slightly to the side confused.

 

“...not much of a talker are ya?” beads of orange sweat began to form as he held their intense gaze which was unknowingly out of curiosity

 

“...”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

They continued to stare in silence making him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was but finally they grabbed his hand to pull themselves up. It took everything in him to not sigh in relief who knew this alternate version’s stare could be so intense.

 

“anyways let’s get you back to classics house bef-”

 

“hey, asshole! thanks for leavin’ me”

 

Shit!

 

….

 

...he forgot about him.

  
  
  


 Turning around he saw Red in all his pissed off glory and was about to explain himself but… well, Red was no longer  **there** …

 

Or rather  _ they _ weren't where they originally were…

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yeah he would have remembered being in THE FUCKING DESERT

  
  


**HOW?!**

 

Wait…

 

He felt magical power charging again for another shortcut

 

And it wasn’t coming from him

  
  
  


“no! wait do-”

  
  
  


* * *

**POV SWITCH**

You

* * *

  
  
  
  


Where did they go?!

 

Where did he go?!

 

.

.

.

.

 

Where did he take her?!

 

You need to find her!

 

Slowly as you continued to panic magic began to pulse through you making you glow a slight blue until finally, you shortcut out of the room into various locations at a time, your magic going out of control…

 

First, a basement, then to the woods, don’t forget about a visit to a stranger's house, and lastly arriving at the grocery store on the floor in the middle of an aisle.

 

.

.

.

.

How…

  
  


How did you get here?

 

.

.

.

.

 

Where are you?

 

Sweat smells surrounded you in this strange place accompanied by the sound of metal clanking and people chattering with you no way of understanding.

  
  


You stayed there 

  
  


Stayed on top of the polished cold floor unable to move with the sudden exhaustion that came over your body which for some odd reason made you feel empty inside…

  
  
  


What were you doing again?

 

.

.

.

.

 

You couldn’t remember…

 

.

.

.

 

Who is that?

 

.

.

 

They didn’t look anything like Yellow

 

.

.

.

 

What’s a Yellow?

 

.

.

.

.

 

You can’t remember…

 

The strange monster in front of you continued to try to make odd noises but with your mind else you didn’t notice. After you regained a bit more energy from resting on the floor ad came back to your senses that you saw the hand being offered up in front of you.

 

You looked up at them in confusion only to be met with a nervous face which in turn made you nervous.

 

Well…

 

You suppose he wants to see your hand as well…

 

He probably wants to compare hands…

  
  
  
  


Or not…

  
  
  
  


The stranger pulled you up from the ground suddenly making you a tad bit dizzy since not too long ago you had felt drained of what? You had no idea

 

.

.

.

 

It seems this stranger is really noisy they’re blabbering about something but you can’t understand

  
  


“yHe, ahlsose! tkahns ofr ln’eiv em!”

  
  


?

 

Who’s that?

 

You turn to where the new sound is coming from having to step to the side to see since the stranger in front had been blocking your view ad you see

  
  
  
  
  


**HIM**

  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  


You have to find her

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“oN! atiw od-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! And if you have any questions feel free to leave a comment I answer most of the time! UwU


End file.
